


Fight For You

by SarahJeanne7



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mugging, Protective Harvey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahJeanne7/pseuds/SarahJeanne7
Summary: When Donna leaves the office late one night, she is mugged. Naturally, Harvey isn't going to take the news well.DISCLAIMER: I do not own Suits, the characters, or anything else that is or may be affiliated with it or them. This story is for entertainment purposes only.





	Fight For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I'm writing this note before writing the story, but I'm hoping for this to be just a one-shot! I just want to see Harvey being protective of Donna and maybe a bit of Donna showing her more vulnerable side. I'm not really sure where this is set timeline wise, so you put it where you think it's best!

Harvey walked out of his office after a typically long day to see Donna still working furiously at her desk. Harvey took the opportunity to just stop and watch Donna when she wasn't aware he was doing so. Things between them were changing and Harvey knew the time was coming for him to either man up and tell her how we felt or risk losing her for good. But he just wasn't good at relationships. He wasn't good at talking about his feelings or expressing them. If he and Donna went down this road, there was no turning back. So if he messed things up, he would lose Donna for good. On the other hand, Harvey was beginning to get the feeling that if he didn't act on the feelings, he would still lose Donna.

"Harvey, this is me, noticing you staring." Donna spoke, never slowing her typing for even a moment.

"Not staring. Admiring." Harvey said quietly. Donna's typing not only faltered at his statement but stopped completely.

"Harvey." Donna said his name with a warning as she turned in her chair to look at him.

"I'm heading out. You should too. It's late." Harvey said instead of blurting out his actual thoughts.

"I will shortly. Just a few more things to finish up. Someone has to make sure things run smoothly around here." Donna said with a smirk.

"You really need to have a talk with your boss about all these late hours you're working." Harvey said with a smirk.

"Yeah, he's a real slave driver. But we've been working together for a long time. He's kind of grown on me." Donna said with a smirk of her own as she returned to her typing.

"I'm willing to bet he considers you his partner." Harvey said seriously. Once again Donna's typing faltered.

"I didn't think you were a betting man." Donna said quietly.

"I'm not. It seems all the rules get broken when it comes to you." Harvey said seriously.

"Don't start conversations you can't finish, Harvey. Especially don't start serious conversations in the office seven o'clock at night." Donna said with raised eyebrows.

"Okay. Fair point. How about dinner tomorrow. My place. Six o'clock." Harvey said with his signature smirk.

"Harvey. Be serious. Don't ask if you aren't serious." Donna said as she leveled Harvey with a hard look.

"Wouldn't ask if I wasn't serious." Harvey said with a hard gaze.

"I will see you tomorrow." Donna spoke with a slight question in her eyes.

"Yes, you will Donna. Have a good night. Don't stay too late." Harvey said with one last smile as he walked to the elevators.

====================

Donna stayed for another half hour after Harvey had walked out. She knew it was strange but she almost enjoyed working more after everyone had left for the day. Sure, she knew there were others scattered around the building, staying late because they had to. But Donna was the only one on their floor and sometimes that was just the way she preferred it. No Louis walking around terrorizing associates or storming around looking for ways to undermine or argue with Harvey. Especially no Harvey. Lately, him being around her just made her feel flustered and unsure of where their relationship stood. Or if they actually had one beyond assistant and senior partner.

Donna shook her head as she stepped into the elevator. It felt surreal that Harvey had actually asked her to dinner at his place. It felt like even more of a date. A simple date would just have been at some fancy restaurant where Harvey takes all of his other dates. Right? The thoughts were swirling in Donna's mind as she headed into the parking garage, digging into her purse for her keys. She knew that Harvey dated a lot of women and that they didn't usually make it past one or two dates and an overnight stay at his apartment. That certainly wasn't what she wanted and she hoped Harvey didn't mess things up by assuming that they did. That train of thought had Donna shaking her head. She refused to believe that Harvey was that obtuse. She knew he could be oblivious, but there was no way he could be that oblivious.

Donna laughed as she closed in on her trunk to place her briefcase inside. As she was placing the heavy bag inside, she didn't hear the sound of someone coming up behind her until it was too late. Her briefcase fell to the ground as Donna let out a surprised shriek as she was shoved roughly from behind, her head hitting the floor of her trunk. Before she could get her bearings, Donna was yanked away from her trunk by her hair and swung around. Her attacker shoved her into the side of her car with a knife at her throat. Donna was struggling to escape while also trying to remember any details she could about the person pinning her to the side of her car. Unfortunately, he was wearing a mask. Donna realized that while she was internally struggling to catalog anything that could help her later, the man had been speaking to her.

"I said, give me your bag and your keys." The man demanded as he pulled Donna away from her car only to shove her back into it. Donna realized she still had her purse over her shoulder and her keys must have fallen into her trunk. Ironically, Donna had always carried an over the shoulder purse so that no one could snatch it from her. But her anger increased at the audacity of this asshole trying to steal what she worked so hard for. Donna brought her knee up as hard as she could and got the man directly where it counted.

The second he staggered back with a groan, Donna raced back to her trunk to get her car keys. But the man recovered faster than Donna thought he would and tackled her at the waist as soon as she had the keys grasped in her hand.

"Bitch! All I wanted was the keys and the money! You entitled lawyers make more than enough to share." The man said as he once again grabbed her by her hair and slammed her head to the concrete.

Donna felt him tugging on her purse strap and realized he was trying to cut the strap away from her body. Donna gasped in pain as one of the reckless thrusts with the knife cut into her hip. Donna cried out as the man tossed her purse away and flipped Donna around to her back. Donna's vision was blurry but she knew she couldn't stop fighting. She thrust the heel of her hand toward the man's nose, but he was able to deflect the hit and returned one of his own to her cheekbone. Still, Donna did her best to continue fighting when she heard yelling from the elevator. One of the security guards must have finally realized there was a problem in the garage.

The man clearly knew when to cut his losses as he shoved himself roughly away from Donna and sprinted to her car, grabbing her keys and purse on the way there. He took off before the security guard got to Donna. When he did, he immediately bent to help Donna but she shoved him away. She didn't want him to touch her. She didn't want anyone to touch her. Except for Harvey. Just the thought of the man had tears springing to Donna's eyes and his name the only thought running through her head.

"Please. Can I-. Can I just use your phone?" Donna asked in a broken whisper.

"I need to call 911, ma'am." The guard said gently.

"No! Please. Just let me use your phone." Donna begged. The man seemed hesitant but handed the phone to Donna nonetheless.

====================

Harvey was settling down to catch up on a few shows to pass the time when his cell phone rang. He was about to groan in frustration until he saw that an unknown number was calling him. Strange. Harvey answered the call with a hesitant greeting.

"Ha-Harvey." The broken way Donna said Harvey's name immediately had his senses going on high alert while his heart felt like it was shattering into a million pieces.

"Donna? Where are you? What's going on?" Harvey couldn't help the amount of emotion entering his voice.

"Work. Parking garage. A man,- he-." Donna couldn't finish and she didn't have to. Harvey was already putting his shoes on and grabbing his keys.

"I'm on my way, sweetheart. Are you safe?" Harvey didn't even realize the endearment had slipped out.

"With a guard." Donna answered quietly.

"Let me talk to him. I'll be there in five minutes. Just five, honey. Hold on." Harvey spoke gently to her.

"Sir." The guard answered the phone, all business.

"Listen to me. This is Harvey Specter and you are to get that woman to a safe location and keep her that way until I get there. I will be there in five minutes. Do you understand?" Harvey spoke sternly.

"Yes, sir." The guard answered right before Harvey hung up.

====================

Harvey whipped into the parking garage where he knew Donna always parked. He was surprised when he didn't see her car but didn't give it much thought as he raced into the building. Harvey skidded to a stop as he came to the main desk in the lobby. Harvey couldn't remember the last time he even had the urge to cry, but now he was having a hard time keeping the emotion and the tears at bay. Even seeing Donna from across the lobby was heartbreaking. She was sitting far away from the guard and had seemingly closed in on herself, protecting her body with her arms crossed and what Harvey guessed was the guard's oversized jacket around her. Harvey walked slowly toward her, giving the security guard a nod as he got close. Donna didn't even look up to him when he got close to her. 

"Donna." Harvey whispered her name. Her eyes flickered up to him and they stared at each other for a moment. That was all it took for Donna to break down and launch herself into Harvey's arms. Harvey clasped her to him tightly and breathed a sigh of relief that she was here and able to hug him. They stayed that way for a few minutes before the security guard quietly cleared his throat. Harvey looked to him, never letting go of Donna.

"Sir. She wouldn't let me call the police or an ambulance." The guard informed Harvey.  
  
"Thank you. What's your name?" Harvey asked. 

"Jason." The man answered immediately.

"Jason. Thank you for keeping her safe until I could get here." Harvey said genuinely, holding Donna that much tighter to him.

"Of course. I'm just sorry I didn't get there sooner. This is my floor. My responsibility." The man spoke dejectedly but continued before Harvey could say anything else. "Please make sure you take her to the hospital, Mr. Specter. She wouldn't let me look her over." 

Harvey nodded as he bent his head to meet Donna's eyes.

"Hey. Let me look at you." Harvey whispered as he placed his hands on her cheeks. Harvey took in the angry cut on her forehead and the bruising surrounding it and the bruise already turning a deep purple on her cheekbone. But he knew he needed to keep the anger at bay for her. 

"You're going to be okay. Can you walk?" Harvey asked. Donna nodded her head, yes, but as soon as she stepped away from him, she faltered. Without wasting another second, Harvey swung Donna up into his arms gently. 

"Just hang on, Donna. I've got you now." Harvey whispered to her as he strode to his car and settled her gently into the passenger seat of his vehicle. When he pulled away from her to buckle her seatbelt, that's when Harvey noticed the patch of blood near her left hip. He pulled away roughly and eased the jacket away from her side.

"Donna. Jesus." Harvey said brokenly as he whipped his shirt off to apply pressure to the wound. Whatever was left of his heart broke as Donna clearly held in a whimper.

"Okay. We're getting you to the hospital. Now." Harvey said urgently as he urged Donna to hold the shirt to his side and slammed her door, sprinting to the driver's side.

====================

Harvey sat next to Donna's hospital bed, her hand clasped gently in his. The wound to her hip that Harvey now knew was from a knife had required eight stitches. Donna had a concussion and plenty of bruises and scrapes. Now that Donna seemed to be resting comfortably, Harvey was having a hard time keeping the anger at bay. After Donna had tearfully given the police a rundown of what happened, Harvey had to fight the urge to go out and find the man himself. The only thing stopping him was the fact that he knew Donna needed him. She had already woken up twice from nightmares and Harvey felt helpless. Screw holding back on how he felt any longer. If tonight had shown him anything, it was the fact that even the possibility of a life without Donna was nothing short of bleak. Harvey couldn't do it. He needed her and he was done waiting to tell her so.

But something had to be done with all of this excess energy. Harvey needed someone to talk to, so he called Mike. Even though it was going on five in the morning, Harvey knew Mike would pick up. He wasn't disappointed when the younger man picked up on the second ring.

"Harvey? What's up?" Mike answered, surprisingly chipper for it being so early.

"I, uh, just really needed to talk." Harvey answered hesitantly.

"Oh my god, is the apocalypse coming?" Mike joked. But when Harvey didn't immediately offer a retort, Mike knew it was serious. "Harvey, what's going on?" 

"Donna was mugged in the parking garage tonight. Her car was stolen." Harvey spoke quietly.

"Jesus! Is she okay? Where are you? Rachel and I will be right down." Mike said in a rush as Harvey heard sounds from the other end of the line that led him to believe Mike was already on his way even before he knew where to go.

"She will be. We're at Bellevue." Harvey gave Mike the info as he felt relief he didn't want to acknowledge sliding through him. "Thank you, Mike."

"Of course, Harvey. You like to act like you don't have any emotions but like it or not, there are people that love you. And Donna. We're on our way. You should probably call Jessica, too." Mike answered honestly before hanging up the phone.

Harvey knew he was right. Jessica loved Donna too. She would want to know. Harvey once again looked at the woman lying in bed and forgot all about calling anyone as he scooted closer to the bed and wrapped Donna's hand in his own. He brought the back of her hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly as his other hand stroked her hair gently. When her eyes began fluttering, Harvey spoke her name gently, a smile gracing his lips as her eyes opened and met his.

"Hey, you. How are you?" Harvey whispered.

"Okay as long as you're here." Donna said back, squeezing Harvey's hand.

"I'm so glad you're okay and I'm so sorry this happened. I should have stayed with you. I should never have let you walk to your car alone." Harvey spoke self-deprecatingly. 

"Harvey, stop. I walk to my car alone all the time. You had no way of knowing this would happen." Donna reassured as she took her hand out of his to stroke the hair by his temple gently.

"You should never have walked to your car alone. I'm an asshole for ever allowing it to happen." Harvey insisted.

"I won't argue that you can be a real asshole. But I need you to listen to me. This is not your fault and I won't accept to anything else." Donna spoke sternly.

"Thank you." Harvey spoke solemnly. Donna cocked her head to the side questioningly.

"What could you possibly be thanking me for?" Donna said with a shake of her head.

"For being so strong. Hearing what happened, I just can't- if you had-" Harvey put his head down instead of finishing his sentence.

"Oh, Harvey." Donna whispered as she ran her hand through his hair. She could feel him trying to hold back the emotions he was feeling. Donna's heart was breaking for him. She knew that dealing with emotions was not his strong suit. Sure, she had been the one physically injured, but she knew Harvey well enough to know that when she hurt, so did he. 

"I love you, Harvey Specter." Donna said strongly. The words had Harvey lifting his head up in shock and staring at Donna for what felt like forever. 

"Why do you always have to be one step ahead of me?" Harvey said with a smile. "I love you too, Donna." Harvey leaned forward and kissed her tenderly.

====================

Donna was just falling asleep once again and Harvey was stepping into the hallway to go get some coffee when Mike and Rachel came barrelling down the hallway. When they saw Harvey, they moved even faster. But that wasn't the surprising part. No, that would go to Jessica trailing on their heels. 

"Harvey! Is she okay? Can we see her?" Rachel was the first to speak as she clung to Mike.

"She's resting right now. But if you guys want to walk with me to get some coffee, I'll tell you all about it on the way." Harvey said quietly as he nodded at the mandatory guard the cops had left at Donna's door. The man was the only reason Harvey was leaving Donna for even a moment.

"I'm sorry this happened, Harvey. Whatever you need from the firm, you've got it." Jessica insisted as she walked next to Harvey.

"Thank you. I haven't even thought of much else except making sure Donna was okay. But her car was stolen along with her purse, so there are things that are going to need to be taken care of. God, the guy will have her address and everything. I can't believe I didn't think of it before!" Harvey's voice raised with his frustration.

"Hey, it's okay. You had more important things to worry about. We'll help you and Donna take care of everything." Mike reassured his mentor and best friend.

"You're right." Harvey commented, calming down once more before he began telling the others exactly what Donna had told the police when she gave her statement. Harvey left nothing out as he also told them the shape he had found her in and all of her injuries. But he was also sure to tell them how strong Donna had been through the entire thing and how she had insisted he get her briefcase off the ground because it had sensitive documents in it. Something that he was still shaking his head over about. He didn't think there was any way he would have been able to think of such things had the situation happened to him.

But the floodgates on Harvey's emotions had been opened, the walls were completely destroyed along with his energy. Which meant he was appreciating the people around him now more than ever. Jessica got to work immediately discussing new security options with the team at the firm. She was going to make sure this never happened again and Donna knew she would be safe to go back to work. Mike and Rachel assured Harvey that they would go to Donna's apartment and collect a few things for her along with collecting all the information they would need to cancel credit cards and obtain new documents. They were going to use the reputation of the firm to get everything expedited so it was all ready for Donna by the time she was released from the hospital. The doctor said they wanted to keep her for at least one more day just to make sure everything was okay, so there was a bit of time to get things done. Harvey didn't mind a bit that they were keeping her. He didn't want Donna coming home until he was absolutely sure she was okay. It also gave him time to convince her that she should come home with him. Especially because this guy had her address, but also because Harvey saw it as one more step to Donna moving in with him permanently. In the meantime, Harvey was going to deal with Donna's vehicle situation. He knew she probably wouldn't like it, but he wasn't going to allow her to have anything to worry about except getting better.

As they were returning to Donna's room, Jessica made sure to tell Harvey that Donna would have as much paid time off as she wanted as well. Whatever she needed, the firm would take care of her. Harvey tried to express his gratitude to this amazing group of people that had become his family, but they wouldn't hear of it. They told him there were no thanks necessary because they knew that Harvey would do the same for any of them. Even if he wouldn't admit it. That got a small smile out of Harvey, but what brought on a full grin was seeing Donna awake and sitting up when the group walked back into her hospital room.

====================

Donna woke up without Harvey sitting next to her for the first time, but she didn't worry. The poor man deserved a break and she was willing to bet he had gone out to get some coffee. Though she did wonder what time it was and when she would be able to get out of here. Not that she knew where she would go anyway. She certainly didn't feel safe enough to go home knowing that monster had all of her personal information. Donna groaned aloud as she realized she would have to get a taxi to take her wherever it was she was going anyway because the bastard had also taken her car. But things only got worse as Donna remembered that if he had her purse, that meant she would have to cancel and get new information for everything inside of it. Donna took a deep, calming breath. She would have nothing but time to worry about that later, for now, she just wanted to get better and be with Harvey.

A smile came to Donna's face involuntarily as her hospital room door swung open slowly to reveal not only Harvey, but Rachel, Jessica, and Mike as well. Harvey gave her the smile she liked to think he reserved for her as Rachel rushed to the bed to hug Donna as gently as possible. Donna squeezed the younger girl back just as tight and closed her eyes, accepting the comfort. As soon as Rachel pulled away, Jessica was there and hesitantly hugging her as well. Donna knew that was a big deal for Jessica as she wasn't one to show a lot of physical emotion. 

"I'm so glad you're okay. Harvey wouldn't be the only one lost without you." Jessica whispered into Donna's ear as the women embraced. That got a slight laugh out of Donna as they parted and Mike stepped up, clearly unsure of what to do.

"I'm not going to break, Mike. Get in here." Donna encouraged. When the two had parted, Donna noticed that Harvey was already back in his spot next to her bed.

"So, I'm sure Harvey told you all the sordid details. I don't want any pity. I want to get out of here and sort all my crap out." Donna started immediately.

"You can't leave until tomorrow. Doctor's orders. On top of that, you won't have anything to worry about when you're discharged. You're staying with me until this guy is caught and Mike, Rachel, and Jessica are going to help take care of everything else. You only have one job and that's to get better." Harvey insisted immediately. 

"Ordinarily, I would argue with you. But quite frankly, I just don't have it in me. That, and I am smart enough to know you're right. So, okay." Donna agreed.

====================

A week had gone by and things had changed drastically. Jessica had set no limit on how much she was willing to spend on security. Multiple guards on every level, plus more in the parking garage. Mike and Rachel had taken care of all Donna's cards and personal information, along with taking over picking out what car Harvey bought Donna. They also had gotten together with Harvey to get Donna out of her apartment and moved into Harvey's. Something they were all surprised Donna didn't fight them on. But Donna was feeling restless and more than recovered and ready to return to work. But she still found herself begging Harvey to ride in with him. 

"Harvey, I'm fine. Please. Don't make me beg." Donna pleaded.

"Please. We both know you don't beg for anything. You bat those eyes and flash that killer smile and you know damn well you get whatever you want." Harvey said with a smirk.

"Does that mean you'll stop being so overbearing?" Donna asked hopefully. 

"No. But it does mean that I'm fully aware I can't keep you here forever. As much as I would like to. So, let's get ready for work." Harvey said with a smile.

"You're the best! I was going in with or without your permission, but with it is so much easier." Donna laughed.

"I figured. Which is why I was planning on having you ride in with me all along and told Jessica and the others to be sure and have your desk ready for today. I just wanted to hear you walk on the edge of begging." Harvey said mischievously.

"Hmm. Good thing I was just walking on the edge then, wasn't it?" Donna teased as she walked into the bathroom, leaving the door open behind her as Harvey's invitation.

"Is that the invitation?" Harvey yelled.

"If you have to ask, then I'm not doing something right." Donna yelled back flirtatiously.

When Donna and Harvey slid into his car, he reached over and clasped her hand gently.  

"You doing okay?" He asked her as they headed to the firm.

"I'm fine. It's past time for me to come back. I can't believe I let you railroad me for a whole week." Donna said with a shake of her head.

"I'm surprised and proud of you for letting me without a ton of argument." Harvey spoke honestly.

"I could tell how worried you were. There was no reason to make it any worse for you." Donna spoke quietly.

"I always worry about you. I just want to be sure you're taken care of." Harvey said with a smile as they pulled into the parking garage. Donna was brave, only squeezing Harvey's hand a couple of times as they parked. He met her eyes after turning the car off, before getting out.

"Doing okay?" Harvey asked quietly.

"Just don't go too far from me, okay?" Donna asked.

"Honey, nobody could take me from your side." Harvey reassured her as he got out of the car and quickly rounded to her side to open her door for her and help Donna out. Harvey instantly took one of Donna's hands in his own and they walked into the building together.

When they got to their floor, Donna stopped short as they rounded the corner from the elevators. Everyone was at their desks as usual, not giving Donna any extra attention. Something Donna knew Harvey had told them. She didn't want any extra attention or for anyone to ask her about what happened or how she was doing. She just wanted business as usual and the fact that Harvey knew that and had been sure to tell everyone else that hit her in the heart in a way that nothing else could. But it was the subtle touches to her desk that had the tears welling up in Donna's eyes. There were a few flowers in a vase and sticky notes in a few select places from Harvey, Rachel, Jessica, Louis, and Mike. Donna had never felt so loved and taken care of. She looked into Harvey's eyes and was rewarded with a smile.

"Thank you, Harvey." Donna said as she settled in at her desk.

"I love you, Donna. We all do." Harvey whispered as he placed a gentle kiss to the top of her head and walked into his office to take his place at his desk. Things were certainly changing at Hardman-Pearson, but it seemed they were changing for the better. 


End file.
